Comida
by Minho-Evans
Summary: Hiccup tenía miedo antes de abrir la puerta. No sabía que ya no estaba solo.


**Disclaimer: HTTYD no me pertenece, es propiedad de Cressida Cowell y DreamWorks. **

**Comida**

Recordaba ese día tan lúcido como si hubiera sido ayer.

Después de unos días en coma, por fin había despertado y tomado su esperado vuelo con Toothless libre de pensar si lo descubrirían o no. Aunque realmente eso le pasó factura una hora después.

Posteriormente, su padre se había opuesto terminantemente a los vuelos con el dragón y a que se levantara de la cama para otra cosa que no fuera ir al baño hasta que se recuperara completamente. El día de Hiccup se había reducido a despertar, mirar a Toothless destruir su habitación, comer una muy desagradable sopa que su padre preparaba para una mayor sanación- según él, claro-, recibir algunas visitas de vez en cuando y dormir de nuevo. Todo eso por dos semanas completas, llegó a ser tedioso para el fin de los primeros siete días.

Pero exactamente a los dieciséis días, Stoick entró al cuarto del castaño avisando que el Gran Salón lo estaba esperando para la primera comida fuera de su encierro, que para ese entonces se le estaba convirtiendo en eterno.

— ¡Escuchaste eso Toothless! — Exclamó emocionado el castaño— Podrás conocer el Gran Salón.— el dragón sacó la lengua y abrió sus ojos grandemente asintiendo.

— ¡Oh no! Dragones fuera, Hiccup. Algunos vikingos aún están en el proceso de aceptación— el hombre señaló al Night Fury negando con el dedo— será para la próxima, dragón.

Toothless miró a su compañero, quien movió la cabeza negativamente, él resopló y se acostó resignado en su roca.

— ¿Qué? ¿No vas a ayudarme a llegar? — preguntó el Haddock menor a su amigo. El reptil sonrió y corrió hacia su jinete que encajó su prótesis en el pedal de la cola de Toothless saliendo por la ventana a una considerable velocidad.

Llegaron al lugar. Hiccup se paró frente la gran puerta, alzó la mano para abrir pero casi enseguida la retiró. ¿Y si seguía todo igual? ¿Si la gente lo seguían evitando? Todavía había personas que estaban en desacuerdo con la incursión de los dragones en la vida cotidiana. Entre ellos estaban los padres de Astrid.

Respiró profundamente y empujó la madera. La sensación que sintió al entrar fue indescriptible. Las voces profundas y escandalosas de los vikingos, más cantos y celebraciones, lo golpearon de lleno. Caminó hacia la comida ante saludos animosos de sus mayores y conocidos y algunas miradas que, aunque no eran de repulsión, si eran un poco molestas.

Tomó su bandeja con comida y localizó una mesilla en la esquina del salón, donde habitualmente se sentaba, solo. Aunque unos de sus mayores le habían llamado para sentarse con ellos, él decidió que sería muy extraño. Mejor dejar las cosas como antes.

Comenzó a sorber su sopa con lentitud, saboreando el líquido caliente y disfrutando el cómo pasaba por su garganta. Repitió la acción un par de veces más. Estaba a punto de hacerlo de nuevo, hasta que se percató de una nueva presencia frente a él.

Levantó la cabeza al escuchar el ruido sordo de otra bandeja estamparse con la mesa. Reconoció enseguida aquella mata rubia amarrada en una trenza y con una banda de cuero en la cabeza. Su boca se abrió levemente sin tener nada que decir en realidad.

La Hofferson dirigió su atención al castaño cuando notó que la mirada de este no se apartaba de ella. Levantó una ceja y dejó la cuchara en el plato. Sabía que, tal vez, el beso que le había dado cuando despertó de su coma le había costado un raro y un poco incómodo giro en su relación, pero no pensó que fuera para tanto.

— ¿Qué? ¿No puedo sentarme aquí?

Hiccup negó rápidamente con las manos al momento en que sus mejillas se pintaban levemente de rojo.

— ¡No, no! T-tu puedes. Digo, tú puedes hacer todo lo que quieras. Aunque no es porque yo no quiera que estés aquí pero…— los balbuceos del muchacho hicieron surgir una sonrisa a la valquiria. Demonios, era inevitablemente tierno, y eso no le convenía mucho.

— ¿Por qué mejor no sigues comiendo, entrenador de dragones? — el sobrenombre le llamó la atención al castaño, pero no era algo que le molestara.

Como indicó la rubia, los dos siguieron con su almuerzo en un cómodo silencio. Aunque agradable, Hiccup trataba de encontrar un tema de conversación para compartir con ella, pero no encontraba ninguno relevante, así que decidió seguir en su zona de confort.

Su ambiente tranquilo continuo hasta que se escucharon más bandejas pegar en la mesa y otras personas sentándose en las banquillas.

— ¡Hey, Hiccup! Quería preguntarte ¿Sabes si a Meatlug le gustaría que yo le cantara en las noches para que duerma? — la pregunta espontanea lo tomó por sorpresa, y estando a punto de responder, alguien lo interrumpió.

— ¿Por qué a un dragón le gustaría cosas de niñitas como esa? Aprende a mí, hago que Hookfang me respete enseñándole quien es el jefe. — exclamó con orgullo el pelinegro mientras hacía miradas de coqueteo a Astrid. Esta resopló con molestia.

—Si claro, autoridad. Si cada vez que le enseñas tu mando él te mete en su boca— dijo Ruffnut con burla— ayer se paseó por la plaza por media hora contigo pataleando dentro de su hocico.

El comentario sacó una risa de todos los de la mesa sumándole un leve sonrojo a las mejillas de Snotlout.

—Si, en su hocico— repitió Tuffnut para después voltear a ver a su hermana con gesto dudoso— ¿Qué es hocico? — ella rodó los ojos y lo golpeó. El gemelo, al recibir el impacto, decidió regresarlo comenzando así una de sus típicas riñas.

—Pero regresando a Meatlug, ¿Tu qué crees Hiccup? — Prosiguió el regordete después de darle una mordida a su pierna de pollo— ¡De hecho ya he estado ensayando una! Escuchen: ¡Oh Meatlug, descansa ya, que tu panza con rocas puede reventar! ¡Oh Meatlug duerme en paz…— la voz aguda y desagradable del chico hizo que los gemelos pararan su pelea y junto con los otros le pusieran atención mientras gestos desencajados se formaban en sus rostros. Era como oír a un Yak pariendo, si, nada lindo.

— ¡Ya cállate! — gritaron en conjunto llamando la atención de las personas a su alrededor, pero luego de ver que no era nada importante, los vikingos regresaron a sus conversaciones.

—En verdad no creo que a Meatlug le guste eso— respondió Astrid con la boca torcida.

Fishlegs se cruzó de brazos y empezó a discutir el por qué no le gustaría. Los demás se unieron a la riña con más entusiasmo de lo esperado. Unos segundos después, la mesa de los que serían próximamente los jinetes de la Academia de dragones, se unió al escándalo del Gran Salón dejando su comida de lado.

El único que se dedicaba a observar en silenció la conversación era Hiccup. Veía con curiosidad y atención sin saber realmente que decir; nueve años de estar solo habían dejado sus secuelas. Pero, a decir verdad, se sentía bien el sólo observar. El ser parte de.

Sintió sus miedos irse disipando poco a poco. Olvidó que algunos vikingos todavía no aceptaban a los dragones, y dejó a un lado su incomodidad con la prótesis. Unos minutos después, él también participaba con sus comentarios sarcásticos que sacaron una que otra carcajada.

Astrid le dirigió una sonrisa. Él la devolvió y los dos continuaron la conversación.

Pero ahora, con Hiccup siendo jefe y Toothless el alfa, ese miedo había regresado por una razón particular: Era su primera comida con Astrid como su esposa, en su propia casa. Se habían casado el día anterior, sin embargo él tuvo que regresar a sus deberes como jefe en la mañana.

Se paró frente a la puerta y suspiró. Toothless esta vez tendría permiso de pasar. Con nerviosismo, apoyó las manos en la madera y empujó abriendo la portilla; lo que encontró fue inesperado.

En la mesa donde esperaba sólo ver a su esposa, se encontraban cuatro personas más, con platos frente a ellos y platicando animosamente.

— ¡Hiccup! Pensamos que no llegarías nunca— exclamó Snotlout con una sonrisa.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí? — preguntó con confusión dejando su casco en una mesilla junto a la entrada.

— ¡Dah! Comiendo ¿Qué no ves? — respondió con simpleza Ruffnut. Astrid lo miró encogiéndose de hombros.

—Antes de que pudiera correrlos ya estaban aplastados en la mesa— comentó la valquiria a su esposo mientras este tomaba asiento y empezaba a servirse sopa de la olla que se encontraba al centro del mueble.

—Hiccup, quería preguntarte ¿Tú crees que a Meatlug le gustaría que le pusiera un sabor a sus rocas? Como embarrarle sopa o algo por el estilo. — estaba a punto de responder, pero fue deliberadamente interrumpido por su primo.

— ¿Cómo crees que eso le gustará? Es cómo la vez de la canción para dormir.

Un gesto de desagrado apareció en los presentes al recordar dicho suceso.

— ¡Oh! ¿Quieren que la cante? — preguntó el hombre regordete con ánimo mientras chocaba levemente sus manos.

— ¡NO! — advirtieron todos dejando sus cucharas de lado. Fue demasiado tarde; unos segundos después, Fishlegs ya estaba cantando a todo pulmón su tonada, haciendo que Toothless y Stormfly chillaran y los otros empezaran a gritar tratando de callarlos.

Esta vez, Hiccup también observó en silencio. Recordó su primera comida con todos esos locos y la siguiente y la siguiente.

Astrid lo vio y le sonrió. Él, de nuevo, le regresó la sonrisa.

Desde ese instante hace cinco años él supo que, el momento que tanto había anhelado, por fin había llegado:

Hiccup Haddock ya no estaba solo.

_Hola. Si llegaron aquí es porque tuvieron la gentileza de leer este pequeño Drabble. Espero les haya gustado._

_En realidad fue muy simple, pero tenía la idea desde hace un tiempo y necesitaba sacarla._

_Buen día, tarde o noche._

_Minho Evans_


End file.
